It is known to remotely manage a device via a device management network. In such a network, there is typically provided a remote device management system which transmits device management commands to one or more managed devices. The managed device(s) typically transmit information back to the remote device management system so as to keep the remote device management system informed as to operating status or activities of the device(s), for example. Such feedback information from the managed device(s) may then be used by the remote device management system to assess whether or not performance criteria/requirements are being met. Based on such an assessment, the remote device management system may then transmit further device management commands to the managed device(s) in order to modify and/or control device operations/activities.
Accordingly, it is known to employ the concept of remote device management via a device management network in order to meet the demands of power supply and/or distribution.
Further, existing light technologies, such as LED luminaries and drivers, can be controlled to produce dynamic effects, for example.
Controlling lighting systems is typically performed by the use of a remotely positioned light management system or console which outputs a suitable lighting control protocol to the controller(s) associated with the lights. For example, Digital multiplex (DMX) (also known as DMX512) is a control standard which is mainly used in theatre and concert lighting systems. Remote Device Management (RDM) is a protocol enhancement to DMX that allows bi-directional communication between a device (e.g. light) management system and attached RDM compliant devices over a standard DMX line. RDM allows configuration, status monitoring, and management of devices in such a way that does not disturb the normal operation of standard DMX devices that do not recognize the RDM protocol. Art-Net is a protocol for transmitting the control protocol DMX (and with RDM) over the User Datagram Protocol of the Internet Protocol suite. In other words Art-Net is an Ethernet/IP version of DMX, in which multiple DMX universes can be controlled over a standard Ethernet network.
EP2521426A1 discloses using a device having at least two operation modes for remotely controlling and programming the lighting control system. Settings are received via a USB interface 21, and a microcontroller 22 controls a power selector 28 so that a transmitter 26 transmits the settings and control operations using the selected operation mode, i.e. the higher power level or the lower power level.
US20060102731A1 discloses a remote sensor 22 sensing climate conditions at step 100 at predetermined time intervals, if the change in temperature is high or low power transmissions have occurred for several times, the temperature is transmitted in high power to the thermostat transceiver or receiver; otherwise the temperature is transmitted in low power.